MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star
A Fallen Star is the first chapter of the Mardek series. It seen as a "Prologue", as it is much shorter in length than the other chapters. Plot Synopsis Slay The Mighty Dragon! In the beginning, Mardek and Deugan are "mighty heroes" that are going into an evil dragon's castle to slay the dragon and rescue a princess. After the dragon is defeated, the focus turns back to the real world, where it is revealed that Mardek and Deugan are actually just children pretending to be heroes. They go back to their home, and the next morning, a "falling star" crashes near Mardek and Deugan's hometown. The Fallen Star They decide to investigate. After going through the woods near their hometown, they arrive at the crash site, where a long-time bully to them is. He declares that he found the spaceship first, so it's his. Mardek and Deugan fight the bully and eventually drive him crying home to his mommy, at which point the children walk into the spaceship. Inside, they can see that the spaceship contains strange and extremely advanced technology, as well as the dead body of an "angel" (in reality an alien) named Rohoph. A strange white light appears above Rohoph's body, (his soul) which rockets into Mardek. Rohoph begins talking through Mardek, which really creeps Deugan out. Eventually, Rohoph sorts everything out for the two boys, and explains that he means them no harm and performed a "soul transfer" into Mardek, as the force of the crash killed him. Mardek and Deugan head back to their hometown to sleep for the night. Rohoph further explains to Mardek about what he is and again tells him that he means Mardek no harm and that everything will be alright. He says that he can't really tell Mardek very much, because it would be dangerous, for some reason Rohoph does not wish to explain. Eventually, Mardek goes to sleep. After, a cutscene with the Governance de Magi takes place. They are all in a circle around a strange purple crystal with an odd octopus-like thing "floating" inside. They discuss how Rohoph has escaped. Apparently, Rohoph could be a threat to the Governance, as he knows too much. They decide on who wants to go down to Belfan and exterminate Rohoph. Almost all of the members refuse, (Melchior says he needs to "wash his hair") but Moric volunteers. Sidequests There is one sidequest which includes going to the sewers and collecting five lead pipes for the inventor Meraeador, who needs them to build a Metal Man. You must go to the house in the top right corner of the town of Goznor. Once you accept the quest, go to the sewers and kill Fumerats until you have enough pipes. Beware of poison. Trivia This game is so far the only one in the series in which the player selects options exclusively by clicking with the mouse. See also * Mardek (Series) * Mardek * Deugan Category:Mardek